Sweet Love
by RaeCharming
Summary: Based off of Amano Shuninta manga "Sweet Guilty Love Bites" Rated M so sexual continent and Language.
**This is my first story ever like this but I wanted to try something new. After reading the manga this story came into my head. So Plan for this to be a 3 part series with whiterose being the second part and the third is still up their. Enjoy, comment, review!**

* * *

Sun Dragon, a local bar in downtown vale. The simple name was a play off the owners name and the locals loved it. Bright lights, loud music, good food, and wonderful hospitality. The local businessmen and women would love to come to the bar and relax. They would drink and dance their stress away.

But almost everyone comes to see the owner, Yang Xiao Long. Her beauty captivated those around her. Long wild blonde hair, purple eyes, a body to die for, she was the definition of a goddess. Her looks weren't the only thing that attractive people to the young owner, it was her personality. While she may come off as arrogant and hot headed, she has a deep love for those around her. When the music starts playing all eyes are on her. The owner would take a break from casual conversation to take over the dance floor. Hips swaying, body rolling, her body was full of energy it was hard not to look at her.

Most customers knew not to approach Yang when she got into her dancing mode, but one particular guy thought tonight would be his chance. He slowly approached the blonde and snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Why not dance with me baby." He hummed.

Yang quickly tore his hands away from her waist and punch him in the gut. She had no tolerance for perverts who tried to hit on her when she was in the zone.

Even though she was still mad at the dumbass who tried to dance with her she continued to grove not wanting the night to be ruined by one guy. But it seemed that wasn't the plan, the rest of the night was filled with different guys trying to get her to dance or buy her a drink. After all that commotion she decided to close the bar earlier since her customers were being greedy tonight.

After locking up the bar, Yang decided to walk home that night to blow off some steam. Casually kicked cans rocks, or whatever she could find until she hit something hard.

"What the hell was that?" She looked down at what she kicked and let out a loud scream. _Oh shit! Is that a body?_ _  
_  
"Ughhh..." The mysterious figure groaned.

"Oh shit are you okay? I didn't mean to kick you." Yang bent over the person to see if they were okay.

"Agh..." The person murmured.

"Huh? I didn't get that." Yang bent over more to hear them better.

"Y-you got a nice rack..." The mysterious person smiled and looked straight into Yang's eyes.

"Why you!" Yang gave the person another swift kick but they didn't recover this time. The person laid their groaning clutching their stomach. The sight was pitiful, but Yang did feel like this was partly her fault so she picked up the person and took them home.

When she got home she propped the person on her couch and began to cook. _They must be hungry so I'll make enough for the both of us._ She began to cook a simple meal, tuna with rice and vegetables, and to her surprise the person popped up.

"Uhh you hungry?"

The stranger just nodded their head and sat down.

"Give me a few minutes I'll be done."

Once the meal was finished she set the table for two and they proceeded to eat.

"Oh my...you must be a chief this is so good!" The stranger called out.

Yang felt her pride swell up gave her a grin with her chin in the air. She took this time to fully look at the stranger and was surprised how cute they were.

She was a young girl probably around her age. She had long black hair and beautiful amber eyes. She reminded her of a cat, a lost stray looking for a home.

As they finished their meals Yang instructed to girl to stay in the living room while she took a shower. She still couldn't comprehend what she was doing, _why did I take her home? I don't know who she is?_ The image of the girl's happy face when she was eating popped into her head again, _she is awfully cute though. Maybe she won't be that much trouble._

Yang dried herself off and dressed for the night. Little to her surprise the stranger was playing with her pet.

"I see you met Ember." Yang pointed to the orange colored cat. "I actually found her on the street and took her in."

 _Kind of like you._ Yang thought to herself as she watched the adorable seen.

"I think she likes me." The stranger said.

"I can see that. Ember has good taste in people, maybe that's a good sign." Yang smiled at the young girl and rubbed her cats chin.

Eventually the young girl fell asleep with the cat in her arms and Yang followed suit.

The next morning was hectic. Yang forgot she had some errands to run before opening the bar and left in a hurry. She gave the stranger a couple of dollars for food and left.

Yang was a bit different, she had been worrying about the girl she left at her house. She knew it was a crazy idea but something in her mind told her she could trust the girl. Endless thoughts and expectations about what the girl was doing was going in and out of her mind all day.

"Yang! Yannnng!" A young girl in a red hoodie yelled.

"Huh what? Ruby?" Yang snapped out of her thoughts and focused on her sister.

"I've been calling you for the past minute. What's wrong?"

"Uhhh nothing I just...ah...found a new cat!"

"A cat?" Ruby rolled her eyes at the obvious lie.

"Yeah, a cat. I found her yesterday and I'm worried about her."

"Ohhh really what does she look like?" Nora another one of their close friends asked.  
There was a quick silence since no one heard the girl come over.

"Well she is black and...Elegant? I guess you can say. Super pretty too." Yang continued to describe hoping her friends would believe her.

"Ohh she sounds nice. Maybe we could meet her." Ruby asked.

"Umm! I don't know she's still a little shy. OH! Hey looks like you guys need more drinks I'll grab them." Yang walked away in a hurry to stop the conversation.

Ruby and Nora looked at each other not fooled by the girls act, "It's totally a girl." Nora said.

"Yup!" Ruby popped the P and nodded her head.

After Yang closed the bar she hurried home wondering what the girl was doing. When she opened the door there was nothing. She walked around the whole apartment and no traces of the girl were there. She picked up Ember and headed to the kitchen.

"She could have at least left a note..." Yang sighed.

 _I guess it was stupid of me to expect her to be here..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ember starts walking towards to the door, she followed, curious on why her cat would abandon her at such a time.

When she arrived at the door the stranger was standing right there with groceries in her hands.  
"Hey."

"You could at least let a note."

"Sorry, I got hungry and left."

"Just tell me next time..."

"Were you worried I left blondie?" The stranger smirked with her comment.

"Who're callin' Blondie!? And..I-ugh...I wasn't worried!" Yang's cheeks redden at the nickname the stranger gave her.

"Well..." The stranger started taking off her shoes and walked into the apartment, "I'm here now."

Yang began to stare at the girl again. The slight smile she had, the way her bow made her look even more like a cat. She couldn't keep her mouth closed so she decided to tell the girl,

"You know, you're kind of like a cat. They way to just come and go. Sorta look like one with that bow and eyes."

"Hmm. If I'm a cat, what are you? Some super sexy cat woman." The stranger took a quick look at Yang. Her eyes following every curve the blonde had. She walked closer to Yang reaching her hands towards her shoulders.  
"A-a what?" Yang began to back away from the girl.

"You heard me." The stranger licked her lips and closed the distant the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Yang. Her lips slightly touching the blonde's ear she whispered, "And I wanna do it with you."

Yangs breathe hitched when she felt a pair of warm lips on her neck. Yang let of a small moan as the stranger started pulling her shirt off.

They feel to the ground and the stranger straddled Yang's waist. Her eyes scanned Yang's fit body; her creamy skin, her smooth curves, her breast were big and round and the stranger couldn't wait anymore. She ran her hands over Yang's stomach lightly scratching the area.

"You got great body blondie"

"Mmm...Thanks, but if we gonna do this the names Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Yang...I like it." The stranger smiled, "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Blake didn't let Yang respond she pressed their lips together and the heat ran through the both of them. Yang closed her eyes and deepen the kiss, nibbling on Blake's lower lip to gain access. Blake complied and opened her mouth. Yang's tongue collided hers and the two made a steady rhythm, Blake rocked her hips to the movement and Yang followed.

Small gasps, moans, and rocking lasted minutes until Blake unclasped Yang's bra. She stood up to take a view of the girl below her, a steady smile grew on her face once again, she placed her hands on both sides of Yang's waist and moved up slowly admiring the girls soft skin. She lowered her head down to Yang's breast and rolled her tongue over her left nipple. Yang arched into the touch, eyes rolled slightly and another breathe hitched at the contact.

Blake continued to use her mouth the pleasure Yang while her hand traveled south for her shorts. Her fingers teased her waistband before she entered she looked at Yang asking for permission. A small nod from the girl and she entered her shorts.

There was no resistance from the girl when Blake slipped one finger into her. She started with slow movements and Yang responded immediately grinding her hips into Blake's hand. Blake's movements became faster and Yang held Blake's back light scratching the area. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, she closed her eyes and her body shook at the pleasurable release.

Blake removed her fingers from the girl and licked the contents off. She smiled at the girl and gave her one more kiss.  
Yang took a moment to catch her breathe she thought to herself, _did I really just have sex with this stranger? I mean she is hot but what now?_ She picked up her remaining clothes and headed for the shower, "You wanna join me?"

"Sure. Ready for another round."

"Ha! Yeah but I get to be on top."

Months passed by and Blake would come go. She'd come by they have sex, eat, and talk, it never bothered her but she continued to wonder what they were.

One night when Blake came back she asked if she wanted to go out and to her surprise she said yes. Yang finally got what she wanted, a date.

Holding hands, window shopping, eating junk food Yang was having to time of her life and the small smile on her partners face said she was having fun too. In the middle of their walk the girls found a small music shop, Blake made a quick turn to the shop and picked up the nicest bass she could find. The girl played a few cords and Yang was hypnotized.

"So you play huh?" She asked. "Want me to get that for you?" The question was innocent enough, with the money Yang made at the bar a simple bass should be that much.

The black haired girl set the bass down and grabbed Yang's hand.

"Nah. Don't need it, I am hungry though." She smiled at Yang and they left to a diner.  
Once they got those food Yang decided to break the silence.

"So, how did you learn to play the bass?"

"Self-taught."

"Wow, that pretty cool! Do you think-" a bang on the window interrupted their conversation. Yang looked outside the window and saw an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Her face was scrunched and she looked directly at Blake. The woman began to pound on the window again and Yang gave her a side glare.

"Who the hell?"

Blake let out a small chuckle and got up. Her smile was crooked and she was visibly shaking.

"I'll be a second, let me talk to this lady."

Blake left out the restaurant doors and that was the last Yang ever saw of her. She waited for the girl month after month but nothing.

"Hey Yang! Why so gloomy?" Nora asked.

"That new cat I found ran away."

"Ohh your 'cat' right...I'm sorry she left."

Yang gave Nora a stern look. She knew her friends probably caught on that she wasn't really keeping a cat but it still annoyed her. Her friends always were the nosy ones, but still full of love.

Yang took her usual way home and decided to sleep early tonight. As she laid on the bed thoughts of the girl drifted into her head.  
Her lips, her body, her touch Yang's body started to get hot thinking of all the nights the two spent together in the bed. She moved her hands down the warmth that was gathering in her core. She circled her fingers around her clit letting the wetness cover her tips. She left out a soft moan and moved her fingers faster. She continued like that for a couple more minutes, but nothing. She couldn't even masturbate without the girl.

She walked to her bathroom to wash her hands and change her clothes _. Since when did I need another person to get me off? Ugh this is bad._ She thought to herself.

A sudden knock on the door released the girl of her regular night routine. She opened the door and silence captures her lips.  
Standing in front of her door was the girl that left her months ago. She was soaking wet from the rain. She wore the same clothes she left in, overall she looked a mess.

"Can I come in?" Blake asked sheepishly.

"No. Explain." Yang demanded.

Blake let out sigh and started to explain her story. "Well, I guess you can say I'm a musician sorta. I play and write my own songs but I haven't had any luck in the industry. I kept playing at small places like cafes, bars, you name them. But those gigs don't give you very much money." She rubs the back of her head, "So I kinda started doing favors for the owner of one the cafes. Some favors were easy others were...not as easy."  
Yang nodded her head indicating she understood her story so far.

"But you know, rich people are a bit crazy so I left and that's when you found me." She let a small chuckle, "Now here I am 23 years old no job, no home, only my music."

Yang reached out for the girl and gave her a right embrace and whispered in her ear, "And now you have me."

Blake smiled at the girl and pecked her on the lips. She walked inside the apartment and yelled, "I'm home!"

Blake was so happy to finally have a place to call her own she almost forgot about the gift she bought the girl.

The two girls sat on the couch snuggled together and Blake handed Yang a small black box.

"Are you proposing to me?" Yang said with a smirk.

Blake's face turned red at the comment but she still smiled at the girl regardless.

Yang opened the small black box and found a black pendant inside. She looked back at Blake and noticed the girl had a yellow pendant around her neck.

"I don't usually give out gifts, but I saved up some money to get the set."

Yang wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her. Blake returned her kiss while trying to match Yang's overwhelming passion. They stayed like that until their lungs could longer take it.

"I love it."  
Yang pulled Blake closer enjoying the warmth she missed.

"Promise not to leave again." Yang asked.

"Never." Blake snuggled into Yang's side and the girl fell asleep instantly.

Yang smiled and kissed the top on her head.

 _Let this be a new start to our new lives_ _  
_


End file.
